


The almost-perfect date

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Through her veneer of perfection, Caeldori is actually a gay mess.





	The almost-perfect date

A little more than a month had passed since Rhajat and Caeldori had become a couple. The duo had started hanging out with each other more and more, until Rhajat finally asked Caeldori out.

That day had taken up a special place in Caeldori’s heart. She had been alone, peacefully reading a book – one of her favorite romance novels, that she had already read to completion about a hundred times before – when the other woman approached her, looking more flustered and less in control than usual.

Caeldori’s own feelings towards the diviner were not unknown to herself, far from it. She had already realized for some time then that her emotions soared when around the gloomy girl and were not altogether platonic.

Ever since Rhajat had reaffirmed that she was just fine as she already was, and did not need to become more mysterious, Caeldori felt herself falling more and more in love with her, though she had filed such feelings away within herself as a hopeful, yet unlikely dream.

That day, and the ones that followed, had brought her great peace. For one plagued with doubts concerning her romantic future and who sought perfection with every thing she did, finding someone who offered her solace and reprieve was a wish come true. She especially enjoyed reflecting on it as she soared through the skies.

“Oh, we’re here!” Caeldori said, with a quick sigh. She brushed her pegasus’ mane and gently squeezed it on the ribs using her legs, pulling on the reins slightly as she signaled to the beast that they had arrived at their destination.

Following a safe and easy landing, one which her pegasus was beyond used to, Caeldori dismounted, petting her equine companion on its face for a job well done. She quickly pat herself down to adjust her outfit after the flight and fixed her hair as quickly and covertly as she could, not willing to risk looking messy for this occasion.

Shooting a determined look towards Rhajat’s little, humble hut, Caeldori centered herself and began marching towards it. She had researched what she was about to do and say multiple times, having even written a script for the planned interaction, but she still didn’t feel quite secure.

Clenching her fists, the sky knight muttered all her lines to herself in a low voice, revising her plan once more with the last minutes she had.

Though spending time together was nice and pleasant enough, what Caeldori really wanted to do with Rhajat now was to go on a date. They had wanted to go on one ever since they got together, but due to a combination of busy schedules with the army that required them to move around a lot, and several misfortunes of timing, the two didn’t have time for one yet, which was something Caeldori wanted very badly to fix.

As she approached the oval door and put her knuckles against its wooden surface, Caeldori was plagued with a pang of doubt.

It was still early in the morning… would Rhajat even be awake? Moreover, she was certainly more introverted than she was extroverted, so wouldn’t a more private, quieter get-together be best? Would she even like being seen in public with a goody two shoes like Caeldori? She considered whether or not to back down now, but before she could commit to it, a voice surprised her, coming from behind.

“I certainly hope you haven’t forgotten how to knock...”

Turning around, Caeldori was faced with her girlfriend, and with a smile, she decided to greet her. “Oh, Rhajat! I was wondering whether or not I was going to wake you up, but I see that you’re already out and about!”

“Heehee… considerate as usual, I see,” Rhajat snarked. “I’d normally be in the deepest, darkest layer of slumber right around now, but… there was a ritual I had to perform, and it had to be done at this ungodly hour… no ifs and buts about it.”

From that, Caeldori ascertained that Rhajat had stayed awake through the entire night - and it really showed. Her long, raven black hair was messy and in knots, her eyes had even bigger bags under them than usual and she simply wore an over sized nightshirt with smudges all over it. She looked a second away from falling asleep… and despite that, Caeldori still found her unfailingly beautiful.

“Um… I had something to tell you, but I think I should probably come back another time… you need to sleep, I’m sure,” Caeldori said, trying her best not to offend.

“Nonsense,” Rhajat replied. “You came all the way here… I won’t make you do another trip for no real reason… although...”

“Although what?” Caeldori parroted, tilting her head as she observed Rhajat take a pensive pose.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to hearing you out as we… for the lack of a better term, cuddle inside my hut,” Rhajat admitted, belatedly trying to adjust her hair.

With the proposal, Caeldori’s eyes lit up, though the butterflies in her stomach only seemed to thrive under such circumstances. “That… sounds lovely, actually. I’d like that!”

“Seems like it’s settled,” Rhajat cracked a small smile, planting a quick peck on her girlfriend’s lips, before taking her by the hand as they entered her small sanctum. Had Caeldori been left to her own devices, she would have had a field day reorganizing Rhajat’s place.

Though it was dark and gloomy as its owner, Caeldori supposed it was homely enough, but its biggest issue was how cluttered it was with the magician’s ingredients and magical knickknacks and how admittedly unkempt some of its upkeep usually was. Caeldori, however, knew to respect Rhajat’s wishes on the matter and kept her strides towards perfection to herself, only occasionally suggesting tips about small improvements, which Rhajat appreciated.

“So… what brings you here? I sure hope it’s not bad news,” Rhajat said, stretching her arms and letting out a yawn before adjusting herself as the big spoon around Caeldori, as they curled up on the sheet spread over the wooden floor. “By the way… your hair smells great.”

Feeling her face burn up, and not due just from being enveloped in Rhajat’s embrace, Caeldori struggled to find words with which to begin her spiel. “So… you know how we’ve tried scheduling a special outing? I checked all the patrol boards and spoke to Corrin about the possibility of any upcoming outings, and I think we’ll both be free on the next weekend, if everything works out. I was wondering if you would… like to go out with me then. It would be at that inn I showed you the other night...”

“I’m in,” was the last thing Rhajat uttered, before exhaustion claimed her, and the room fell silent.

Still awake in the dark room, Caeldori was torn between jumping for joy at having her offer accepted and going into a quick panic about having to proceed with the next step of her plan and actually going on their date. Deciding to relax for the time being, she took a deep breath and melted into Rhajat’s arms, her heart beating as fast as a kitsune chasing its prey.

xxx

After a week of anxiety-inducing wait, the night of their date had arrived, and for the first time in her entire life, Caeldori was late.

The circumstances behind her being late were not under her control. She had been ambushed by a group of archers while heading towards the border town and had to dispatch them by herself before she could leave.

This did not, however, make her feel any less bad about making her girlfriend wait for her alone.

Dashing through the town streets, Caeldori muttered curses under her breath, which was the only way she ever cursed, as she thought of how messy her clothes and hair would be by the time she opened the door to the inn.

“What if she got tired of waiting and just left?” Caeldori asked nobody in particular, trying her best to avoid noticing the confused stares of the townsfolk who were either retreating back into their homes or heading to the very same inn.

Once inside, Caeldori hid by the entrance and did her best to fix her long, light pink hair so she would look at least somewhat presentable. She wasn’t wearing her usual wing-shaped headdress, opting instead for a ponytail – a suggestion that came from her mother, who did not realize how much her daughter would look like her, in that style.

There was nothing she could do about being sweaty, as she surmised the barmaids would find it at least a little bit suspicious if she started wiping her skin with their rags.

Stealing a look toward the tables, she breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed Rhajat was still in the building. She sat by herself in the furthest table, reasonably isolated from every other patron, looking out the side window.

Hoping she had time to not completely screw things up, Caeldori swallowed dryly before walking towards her girlfriend. Trying not to alarm the other woman, she quickly pulled a chair and sat across her. “Rhajat… I’m very sorry for being late.”

Surprised, Rhajat’s head snapped to face Caeldori, “Hey, wow... I would have expected this from me, but if something kept you, it must have been very urgent.”

As soon as she finished the comment, however, Rhajat noticed she was right on the money. “Wait, did something happen to you?”

“Just ah… just a little ambush. But I’m fine, really!” Caeldori tried to deflect Rhajat’s concern.

“What?! Oh… if I ever find the people who did this, I’ll curse them inside-out!” Rhajat roared, her expression growing darker. “Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t seem to be bleeding, but...”

“-But I look like a complete mess, don’t I? I really am sorry...” Caeldori attempted to finish the sentence for her girlfriend, only to have Rhajat reach out and hold her hand over the table, her painted black nails contrasting against Caeldori’s soft pink ones.

“But you look nervous,” Rhajat whispered. “That’s really all I was going to say, Caeldori. You look gorgeous, and don’t you doubt me when I say that.”

Smiling despite herself, Caeldori nodded. “Thank you, Rhajat… I still think I should have flown lower, double-checked my path and all of that, but I… guess I’m glad I didn’t get hurt. It wouldn’t do to leave you completely unattended.”

Giggling at the comment, Rhajat added. “Oh, don’t worry… I would have tracked you down for at least an explanation… just as I’m going to do with the men who ambushed you, but I promise I’ll be less gentle than I would be with you.”

Shaking her head, Caeldori squeezed Rhajat’s hand. “You really don’t have to. I believe I sent them packing quite well on my own, and I doubt they’ll be ambushing anyone ever again!”

“That’s my girl,” Rhajat gave Caeldori a small smile. “I’ve already ordered a few minutes ago. It shouldn’t take long.”

“Oh, thank you!” Caeldori smiled, finally taking the time to sit straight and attempting to breathe a little easier. “That must have been inconvenient… I know you don’t like ordering.”

“Eh, that’s usually the case, but it went alright,” Rhajat noted, cracking her knuckles and meeting Caeldori’s eyes. “I think the poor barmaids are a little terrified of me. Can’t blame them, hehee.”

“Oh, they might be… but they’ll be more scared of me, I believe! They were giving me all sorts of looks when I dashed in and started aggressively messing with my hair!” Caeldori giggled.

“We’ll call it even between us if we get kicked out, then,” Rhajat smiled at her own dry joke, her eyes growing softer as she stopped to admire Caeldori’s smiling visage.

Distracted by her girlfriend’s adoring glance, Caeldori accidentally elbowed the wall right next to her. Clutching her now trembling arm, she tried signaling to Rhajat that she was okay, but to no avail, as the diviner was already upon her.

“Hey, let me see your arm. Might be something I can fix with magic, if it’s injured…” Rhajat said, looking over Caeldori.

“No, I… I was just a little clumsy, is all. It’s not hurt or anything,” Caeldori assured her, immediately hyper-focusing on the looks she and Rhajat had received from the people in nearby tables, even after Rhajat sat herself back down.

“Don’t worry about our audience… I could get them all to look at their plates, which is what they should be looking at, with a simple hex, if you want me to,” Rhajat said in a disgusted tone.

“Hah, I’ll consider it!” Caeldori replied, rubbing the red bruise on her elbow. She was genuinely unsure if Rhajat was merely joking or not, but whatever the case was, she was thankful her girlfriend was mostly unperturbed by her uncharacteristic clumsiness.

Not long after, their dinner was served. To accommodate for Rhajat’s vegetarian diet, they had ordered a salad this particular inn was famous for, which had been one of the main reasons Caeldori had picked it out. To accompany it, the pair each had their own favorite tea blends.

“Would you like a taste of mine?” Caeldori offered. “It’s oolong.”

“Oh, thanks,” Rhajat said, taking the warm cup in her hands and taking a tentative sip from it. “It tastes very… fresh, I suppose. Here, try mine.”

Thankful she didn’t simply spill it on her girlfriend, Caeldori gulped, carefully grabbing Rhajat’s cup and taking it to her lips. “Hmm, you have very good taste. It’s peppermint, if I’m not mistaken… it’s pleasantly bitter and just spicy enough. They’ve blended it well, but it could stand to be warmer.”

“Well, well… look at miss Tea Ceremony over here,” Rhajat smiled. “I had no idea you knew so much about tea, but I might ask you to make me some, one of these days.”

In that moment, the sky knight felt like finding the nearest hole to hide herself in. _Why must I be this way?_ She thought to herself. “Hey, why don’t we make a toast? You know, to our relationship and our first date?” Caeldori proposed.

“Hmm… we’re not drinking mead or anything, but I don’t see the harm in it,” Rhajat replied, taking her cup in hand.

As soon as they raised their cups, however, Caeldori wished she hadn’t said anything. She also hoped their salad wouldn’t taste too bad now that she had spilled some oolong tea on it.

The pair stood in silence as they looked at each other, both of them looking a bit dumbfounded. Rhajat then took the initiative to poke at their dinner and then remove some of the leaves that had been soaked. Caeldori simply hid her face in her hands, only emerging a minute later.

“Oh… oh gods...” she muttered. “Rhajat, look… I don’t know what is wrong with me. I really am making a mess out of everything today, even though it was my idea to begin with.”

“It’s… not really a big deal,” Rhajat simply stated. “I’m not angry. I’ve done worse… and on purpose.”

“That’s nice of you to say, but… well,” Caeldori sighed, contemplating the idea of simply removing herself from her seat. “I just… wanted this night to be perfect, you know? And now it’s been ruined.”

Not quite knowing what to say, Rhajat inched closer and moved her hand to cup Caeldori’s left cheek, which she then brushed with her thumb.

“You’ve been very patient with me tonight, but whatever you have to say about me, I’ll hear it, and I won’t complain,” the pink haired woman said, closing her eyes.

“Caeldori… you know better than anyone how much I loathe the very concept, but I’m… having fun,” Rhajat admitted, gently stroking her girlfriend’s face.

“You what?” Caeldori asked, stupefied.

“I’m at an inn that is a lot less invasive than your usual lot, I’m going to eat this great salad and drink my favorite tea, I’m enjoying myself even though I’m outside of my sanctum… and my girlfriend is here with me,” Rhajat detailed, counting each good part on her fingers. “It’s a pleasant time.”

“But… what about all the accidents, and my clumsiness and all of my shortcomings?” Caeldori asked, furrowing her brow.

Sighing, Rhajat shook her head. “You’ve only been stressing about it because you care so much about us. I hope you know you don’t have to be too fancy around me, but… I’m not going to fault you for any of it.”

Rhajat’s words stunned Caeldori for a moment, before she let her arms hang to her sides and nodded. She had hoped she wasn’t this transparent about it, but the fact that Rhajat knew could also be a good thing, in the end. “You’re… right, I shouldn’t have worked myself up like this. I’ll try to do better from now on, and… thank you, for everything, Rhajat.”

“At your service,” Rhajat smiled deviously and winked. “And you’re the only person who can claim that.”

“I... really am quite lucky,” Caeldori reflected out loud, breathing deeply and starting anew. With a smile, she took her cup to her lips once more.


End file.
